Ein warmer Tag
by Tamaha
Summary: Ihr war bisher garnicht aufgefallen was für einen guten Blick man auf die Schmiede hatte. Noch besser durch die offenen Fensterläden. Sie konnte sehen wie Hicks auf einem Stück heißem Metall herum hämmerte.


Es war ein warmer Tag auf Berk.

Zumindest für die Verhältnisse auf Berk. Dort gab es neun Monate im Jahr Schnee und drei Monate Hagel. Jemand aus dem mittleren Europa hätte das Wetter als frisch angesehen, jemand der tief im Süden lebte als kalt. Aber die Wikinger waren an Kälte gewöhnt, mit den richtig Warmen kam sie nicht ganz so gut klar, egal ob Drachen bei einem Angriff Feuer speiten, ein Haus in Brand aufging, oder man einen warmen Tag erwischte.

Ihre Kleider bestanden aus dickem windfestem Leder und warmen Bärenfellen. Was sollte man während dieser wenigen heißen Tagen anziehen? Es lohnte sich doch Kaum dafür extra Klamotten zu haben.

Trotzdem konnte Astrid ihre dicken fellbesetzten Schneeschuhe nicht mehr ertragen. Aber barfuß wollte sie auch nicht durch die Gegend rennen. Einige der ganz harten Kerlen taten das, aber es war nicht jedermanns Geschmack.

Sie hatte am vorherigen Tag Hicks gesehen, wie er sich einen neuen Schuh gebastelt hatte. Es sah ganz einfach aus. Und nun machte Astrid das so gut wie möglich nach. Zuerst schnitt sie zwei Fußförmige Ledersohlen zurecht. Dann stanzte sie links und recht entlang beider Sohlen ein paar Löcher, durch die sie dann Lederriemen ziehen konnte.

Es dauerte lange bis Astrid ein Geflecht bilden konnte, das ihren Fuß hielt, sie aber noch immer rein und raus schlüpfen konnte. Zum Schluss mussten die Riemen nur noch am Knöchel verknotet werden.

Triumphierend streckte sie ihren Fuss von sich um ihn sich besser anschauen zu können. Jetzt musste sie nur noch das gleiche am anderen Fuß schaffen.

Sie sah auf und bewegte ihren Nacken hin und her. Von der Arbeit war er richtig steif geworden und sie fragte sich wie Hicks das dauernd aushielt so vornübergebeugt zu sein.

Apropos Hicks.

Astrid hatte sich auf eine Bank am Rande des Dorfplatzes hingesetzt. Ihr war bisher garnicht aufgefallen was für einen guten Blick man auf die Schmiede hatte. Noch besser durch die offenen Fensterläden. Sie konnte sehen wie Hicks auf einem Stück heißem Metall herum hämmerte.

Ein lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. Ihr Freund war inzwischen richtig gutaussehend. Er war gewachsen und durch die Arbeit in der Schmiede zeichneten sich auch endlich ein paar Muskeln auf seinem Körper ab. Würden die anderen Mädchen nicht so eine fürchterliche Angst vor Astrid haben, würde sich Hicks vor Verehrerinnen kaum retten können.

Astrid beobachtete ihn verträumt als ihr klar wurde wie heiß es für Hicks im Moment sein musste. Es war auch so schon ein unzumutbar warmer Tag, aber in der Schmiede neben glühendem Feuer Arbeit zu leisten, die ihn selbst im Winter zum schwitzen brachte, war doch nun wirklich zu viel!

Sie grübelte noch Sorgenvoll darüber nach, als Hicks wohl zum selben Schluss kam. Sie traute kaum ihren Augen, als er seine Werkzeuge beiseite legte und sich sein Hemd über den Kopf zog.

Sie konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, als Hicks auch damit begann mit dem Stück Stoff zwischen seinen Fingern über Teile seines Oberkörpers zu reiben. Auch sein Gesicht versuchte er vom Schweiß zu befreien.

Astrid hatte recht, er war inzwischen um einiges attraktiver geworden. Mehr als ihr selbst bewusst war. Bei ihren bisherigen Dates waren sie von Küssen über ausgewachsene Knutschereien bis hin zu leichten Fummeleien gekommen, aber dennoch war immer noch etwas Stoff zwischen ihnen geblieben. Größtenteils weil das Wetter einfach zu kalt war um auch nur eine Kleidungsschicht los zu werden. Im Gegenteil, sie kuschelten sich zumeist gemeinsam in eine Decke.

Sie schaute sich schnell um, um zu schauen ob noch jemand das sah, was ihr im Moment mehr als gefiel oder ob sie jemand beim starren erwischt hatte. Aber es war niemand da. Wieder widmete sie sich dem Objekt ihrer Begierde. Irgendwann würde sie zu Hicks gehen und ihn überraschen. Er würde wahrscheinlich rot wie eine Tomate werden und sich schnell wieder anziehen, wenn man ihn darauf hinwies wie heiß er aussah, obwohl sie sich sicher war das er auch schon von der Hitze rot im Gesicht war.

Aber bis dahin sah sie ihm genüsslich dabei zu, wie er heißes Metall zurecht hämmerte und rhythmisch den Hammer schwang. Es schien als würden seine Muskeln zu ihrer ganz eigenen Musik tanzen. Sie beäugte wie sich erneut ein Schweißfilm auf seinem Oberkörper bildete und schließlich in Tropfen herab rann. Das Glühen des Feuers wurde auf der schweißnassen Brust reflektiert.

Sie seufzte sehnsüchtig. Ihr zweiter Schuh war vollends vergessen. Sie wusste das sie Hicks bevor es dunkel werden würde, entführen würde. An irgendeinen einsamen Strand. Wo sie sich von der Hitze abkühlen konnten. Wenn sie Hicks zum schwimmen kriegen würde, könnte sie noch viel mehr von ihm sehen. Und zwar aus der Nähe. Die eine oder andere Berührung wäre da nicht auszuschließen.

Astrid war schon selbst darüber erstaunt, wie sie alleine bei seinem Anblick Erregung in sich spürte.

Sie sah auf Meer. Es war noch etwas Zeit bevor die Sonne untergehen würde. Und sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten Zeit mit Hicks zu verbringen. Sie waren beide keine Kinder mehr. Es stand noch nichts fest, aber es würde eine Hochzeit geben. Sie wusste das. Er wusste das. Vermutlich war sich auch der Rest des Dorfes dessen bewusst. Aber der Zeitpunkt war noch nicht da. Er würde kommen, aber heute gab es andere Dinge zu tun.

Sie nahm ihren fertigen und ihren unfertigen Schuh und ging barfuß zur schmiede. Dieser Zeitpunkt gehörte nur den beiden. Jetzt.


End file.
